Under Your Spell
by louiselane
Summary: If Lois was to take Simonne's necklace...would she have some fun with Clark?


**Tittle:** Under your Spell  
**Author:** Louise  
**Rating:** NC-17   
**Spoilers:** Hypnotic  
**Category:** Romance  
**Pairing:** Lois/Clark  
**Characters:** Lois, Clark, Simonne  
**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own Smallville or its characters. No infringement intended.  
**Summary:** If Lois was to take Simonne's necklace...would she have some fun witih Clark?  
**Dedication:** To Luke for beta reading this fan fiction and helping me with my English, and to the wonderful people from Forever Devoted to Clois, Divine Intervention and Totally Clois.  
**A/N:** The last scene was inspired in a Lois/Superman scene from the comic "For Tomorrow" with Lois wearing Superman's cape and Superman holding her. :)

Clark came back from his room with a suitcase as Lois entered the Kent house.

"Where are you off to Romeo? A motel with a vibrating beds?" Lois asked sarcastically as Clark smiled at her.

"Simonne and I are going to California. That way I can get away from your running commentary."

"Whoa." She put herself in front of him to stop him from getting out of the house. "My running commentary is saying that you're hypnotized. Clark you need to drop your suitcase because you're not going anywhere."

"Lois, I'm asking you nicely to step aside," Clark said grinning.

"Look I didn't want to have to do this, but if necessary...I'm going to have to take you down," Lois said with a challenging look, making Clark smile as Simonne entered in the kitchen.

"I see we have a guest," Simonne annouces her presence as Lois puts on a pair of sunglasses.

"I suggest you turn your boy toy back to normal before I reach over and rip out those pearly white teeth of yours."

"Clark? Be a love and knock her out," Simonne comands to Clark. But before Clark can do anything, Lois punches Simonne and takes off her necklace. "Annoying little thing, isn't it?" Clark looks at her confused when he comes back to normal and sees Simone unconscious on the floor.

"Lois? What is happening?"

"Hmm… I think would be stupid not to take advantage of this," she smiled devilishly at him before putting the necklace around her neck. "Clark, you will do whatever I want...whatever I ask you...okay?"

"Okay, Lois," he nods.

"Boy, this will be fun!" she laughs devilishly. "First, I need you to bound her to make sure she'll not be in our way."

Clark goes to the barn using his super speed and comes back with a rope, surprising Lois.

"Okay, you can explain that later," she tells him after he bounds Simonne into a chair while she was still unconscious. "Now, we'll go to the barn!"

Clark picked up Lois in his arms and used his super speed to get there faster.

"Whoa, Speedy!" Lois said after he put her down on the floor. "I didn't know you were that fast!" she smiled at him looking up and down, checking him out. "Take off your clothes, Clark. We'll test this necklace. Let me see how fast you are."

"Okay." He smiles and take off his clothes and pants as Lois did the same, revealing her blue and red underwear, including a strawberry-patterned bra.

Clark picked Lois up in his arms and placed her gently in the couch. Clark took off his pants as he helped Lois to undress. He removed her underwear slowly, sliding her bra straps off of her shoulders, kissing them. "Yeah, I can see why Simonne wanted you, Smallville. You're fast and do whatever we ask. The perfect boy toy."

Clark laughs as he looks happy to be there with her. He removed her panties and helped lay her down on the couch. "So…be a good slave and start to give me some pleasure," Lois demands with a commanding tone in her voice.

"Okay," He smiles as he lifts her leg so he can place himself inside of her.

"Good!" Lois grinned as she felt his cock arousing her belly. "Oh God!" she moans out loud as she felt Clark inside of her. "Oh my God!"

She brings Clark's head next to her and starts to kiss him deeply. "Kiss me, Clark," Lois asks him as Clark growls, pulls her into his arms and into a delicious, lingering kiss. He starts to caress her skin and then starts to suck her breasts. "You're an amazing kisser, Clark. Why haven't you ever told me that?"

"I don't know."

Lois wrapped her legs around his waist as she felt Clark Jr. once more. "Oh God!" she moaned out loud. "Are you made of steel?" she enquired as Clark was kissing her body.

Clark chucked as he starts to suck her breasts, caressing them slowly. "You're perfect!" he smiled at her, caressing her face. Both are very sweaty and exausted.

"No I'm not...and I like that!" she said with an evil smile.

"Well, to me you're perfect!"

"You're watching too many movies, Smallville!" Lois pointed out sarcastically. "Now, come on. Show me what you are capable of."

"Okay," he smiled at her as he started to slip inside of her. She gasped excitedly, still moaning while putting her leg up. Clark pushed inside her, holding her hips as Lois could feel Clark's cock arousing her.

"Oh God!"

Later that night, after having more sex, Lois awakes and pulls a red sheet over her body to protect her for the cold. As she was looking the stars from his window, Clark came from behind and surprised her by kissing her neck.

"Incredible. Just as mind-numbingly incredible as it was the first time. You really are something, man of steel."

"Nice of you to notice," he whispers, kissing her neck as she hums softly.

"How can't I when I'm surrounded by you?" she smiles as she turns around to face him. "So…what are you?"

"I'm from a planet called Krypton. It exploded when I was a baby, but my parents sent me to Earth to protect me."

Lois blinked, shocked. "So…" she turned around to face the stars, "Can you tell which one of them was Krypton?"

Clark came closer to her and frowned, a sadness in his eyes. "I think it was there," he explained as he pointed to a spot.

"I'm so sorry, Clark," Lois said with a sad face.

"That's okay. I have wonderful parents who have raised me well. I'm glad Jor-el and Lara sent me here."

"Jor-el and Lara? Your biological parents?" Lois asked, as Clark noded.

"Besides, I have you with me," he said, holding her hands.

"Yeah...boy, I'm hungry." Clark suddenly used his super speed to bring her strawberries with whipped cream.

"You're out of this world, Smallville!" she giggled as she put one of the strawberries in her mouth. "This is good!"

"Is it?" he asked grinning at her as Lois put a strawberry in his mouth and began kissing him afterwards.

"Taste it!" she said, still kissing him. She put some whipped cream on her finger and made him lick. Suddenly her sheet fell down, revealing her naked body.

Clark who wasn't covered by any sheet, brought her close to him as he started to kiss her again. He picked up Lois in his arms and brought her to the couch. Lois stopped him as he was about to join her. "Stop!"

"Why?" he asked with confusion as Lois got up and pushed him against the couch. "Don't you want me?"

"Of course, I do. But this time, I want to be on top!" she grinned devilishly, sitting on Clark's lap. "You know, this time you will have a real lap dance!" Lois joked sarcastically causing him to laugh.

She moved frenetically like a carrousel out of control trying to feel him inside of her. Clark was searching for the best way to touch her. He wasn't afraid of anything anymore because he knew Lois was the only woman strong enough to hold him. That's was enough for him.

Clark groans in ecstasy as Lois was caressing his penis again. They collapsed in bed, very exhausted...and decided to sleep.

The next day, Lois put Clark's shirt on and took off the necklace, breaking it. She looked at him as he was still sleeping peacefully. "Thanks for the night, Smallville. It was fun," she caressed his face and kissed his forehead. "And don't worry! Your secret is safe with me!"

**The End**


End file.
